The present invention relates to a camera, and relates, more particularly, to a camera using a film cartridge of a type for automatically guiding out a film from the cartridge when the film cartridge is loaded into the camera.
A camera of this type has conventionally been provided by having a film cartridge chamber, a film winding chamber and a film rail formed in one unit together with a camera main body by an injection molding of a metal or a synthetic resin; the film rail being disposed between the film cartridge chamber and the film winding chamber, for guiding the move of a film between the film cartridge chamber and the film winding chamber.
This type of camera is configured with predetermined sizes between the film exit of the film cartridge chamber and an end part of the film rail at the film cartridge side such that, when a film cartridge to be accommodated in the film cartridge chamber is a film cartridge of a new system (IX240), a film is guided out securely from the film cartridge of the new system in the film cartridge chamber toward the film rail through the film exit, without causing the film to be stuffed or scratched.
In other words, these predetermined sizes are recommended for the purpose of the film cartridge of the new system (IX240).
By the way, according to the above-described conventional camera, since the film cartridge chamber, the film winding chamber and the film rail are formed integrally with a frame of the camera main body, it has been difficult to structure a variety of cameras by using this frame.